Beautiful scar
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Jack peutil associé le sex et l'amour ? nul en résumé, je sais


**Titre : Beautiful scar**

Genre : song fic basé sur la chanson d'AaRON « beautiful scar »

Avertissement : ils ne m'appartiennent pas. Mention de slash, je vous laisse deviner qui…

------------------------

_Into the streets of your mind  
I get lost once in a while_

Tu es couché sur le canapé, épuisé d'avoir hurler pendant des heures. Moi, je me contente de ramasser les morceaux du verre que tu as brisé. Il y a de l'alcool répandu au sol, une vodka bon marché que tu étais parti acheté en cachette. Je n'aime pas te voir saoule.

Tu as dû te sentir pris en faute, et même si je n'ai pas compris, je pense que c'est pour ça que tu t'es énervé. Toute la colère que tu as expulsé, les mots horribles que nous avons échangés, tous cela c'est vers toi que tu le dirigeais.

Je sais que c'est plus fort que toi, que malgré mon amour, tu as besoin de te détruire.

Tu m'observes ranger le désordre sans rien dire. Je te connais si bien, je suis persuadé qu'à l'instant les remords te rongent du plus profond des tripes.

J'aurais bien envie de venir près de toi pour te soulager. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas la bonne solution. Tu dois rester au calme, avoir l'esprit clair. Ma présence ne ferait que remuer le couteau.

Ta vie n'a pas été facile, c'est sûrement pour ça que tu ne tournes plus rond. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je t'aime. Même si je ne parviendrais jamais à comprendre les démons qui t'animent.

_  
crystal clear antagony  
your soul is not the right one for me_

La plupart du temps, tu reste silencieux à broyer du noir comme en cet instant. Je vois tes prunelles qui s'assombrissent alors que ton regard se perd dans le vide. C'est le moment que tu choisis pour allumer une cigarette, dissipant tes absences dans un nuage de fumée.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour t'aider. Je me sens désemparé.

Le plus effroyable, c'est quand tu prends ta guitare. Ca fait si mal, mes tympans saignent de la détresse que tu déguises en note de musiques.

_  
baby doll you'r__e a porn soul  
baby doll you're a porn soul_

Je ne t'ai jamais dit à quel point je me sentais impuissant. Mais tu dois le ressentir.

Pour te faire pardonner, tu te retournes vers moi. Une étincelle illuminant ton regard. Je devine ce qui te passe par la tête. Tu sais parfaitement que je ne pourrais pas refuser.

Même si je te désire, je ne viens pas te chauffer. C'est comme ça que je te respecte. Trop d'hommes t'ont abîmé et je ne veux pas faire partie de cette espèce. C'est toujours toi qui choisis comment nos corps parleront.

Mais dans ce langage, y trouves-tu ton compte ? Ressens-tu mon amour quand je te caresse ?

_  
sexy beast upon my chest  
dark angel sucked all the best_

Tu te relèves la démarche féline, un sourire en coin. Tu te lances à mon cou, m'embrassant sauvagement.

C'est comme si il n'y avait pas eu d'engueulades.

Je réponds à ton baiser, t'enlaçant de mes bras. Ma main vient caresser tes cheveux désordonnés.

Ensuite, tu descends le long de mon cou avec tes lèvres, je peux sentir l'odeur de tes cheveux me caresser le nez. Tu finis par t'agenouiller sous moi gardant un contact visuel. Tu ouvres mon pantalon en souriant.

Je ne peux me refuser à toi.

Aime tu ce que tu fais ? Ou le fait tu machinalement comme à l'époque où ils abusaient de toi ? Ils t'ont brisés. A cause de ça je ne suis pas certain que tu puisses traduire l'amour que je déploie dans nos étreintes.

_  
this is a brainwashing process  
deep in my consciousness_

Qu'essaies-tu de me faire oublier dans l'extase ?

Je sais que tu veux te faire pardonner.

Ne veux tu pas que je te vienne en aide ?

Juste une fois, je voudrais que tu puisses oublier dans mes bras. Si seulement tu n'avais plus peur. Si seulement tu n'avais pas tant souffert.

Tu es plus qu'un corps magnifique qui se déhanche sous moi. Arrête de t'en vouloir, et fait moi l'amour seulement pour m'aimer.

« Je t'aime »

Tu ne réponds pas.

_  
and homeless soul  
i'm your prom doll_

Je te fais l'amour tendrement, doucement. Mes baisers veulent effacer toutes les meurtrissures de ton âme.

Je voudrais que tu t'abandonnes aux plaisirs.

N'aie pas peur, je suis là à tes côtés.

Mais tu n'oses pas. Tu es effrayé d'accepter toutes les raisons qui te poussent à t'achever.

Ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est qu'il ne s'agit pas que de sexe mais aussi de s'aimer.

Ce n'est pas de la baise…

_  
y__ou made a few plans on your own  
meanwhile I danced alone_

Lorsque nos corps sont enlacés, et que je suis le premier à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, je sais à quoi tu penses. Tu prévois de m'abandonner, de nous laisser. Tu veux rejoindre l'autre rive, celle où il n'y a ni peine, ni douleur. Souvent, alors que tu me crois endormi, je t'entends m'avouer des choses.

Je sens alors ton corps frémir sous les aveux.

« Je t'aime aussi… Mais ça ne suffit pas… »

Parfois, quand je sens que c'est pénible, j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras. Mais je ne bouge pas, je te connais. Je sais que tu fuirais.

Tu ne supporterais pas l'idée que je sache tout de toi et de ton passé.

« Pourquoi … Pardonne moi… »

_  
even though we went too far  
you're my most beautiful scar_

L'amour que j'ai pour toi me détruit. Je te vois flétrir sans rien pouvoir y faire. Parfois, j'aimerais ne jamais t'avoir connu pour ne plus ressentir cette souffrance. Tu m'obliges à porter un masque qui commence à peser. J'ai peur de m'effondrer à tes côtés, tu as tellement besoin de moi et de ma force qui me caractérise.

Avec les années, cette robustesse est devenu un leurre.

Maman s'inquiète pour nous, pour toi…

_  
and baby doll you're a porn soul  
homeless __wall I'm your prom doll_

Je me rappelle de ton arrivée chez nous.

Ils avaient tous abandonnés, ils disaient que tu étais une cause perdue d'avance. Tu avais baissé les armes. Tu ne mangeais plus, ne parlais plus.

Mais maman a voulu y croire, il a voulu t'offrir un foyer, même si c'était pour t'y éteindre. Tu allais mourir, c'est ce qu'ils disaient. Elle s'est battue avec les médecins leur expliquant que la chaleur d'une famille pourrait te sauver.

Elle avait raison… Et tort à la fois.

Quand je te regarde aujourd'hui, je me dis que tu aurais du partir à cette époque.

J'en ai assez de te voir souffrir.

_  
__is it still worth fighting,  
is it still worth begging_

Nous avons tout essayé. Peut être faut-il baisser les armes.

Je suis prêt à t'accompagner, tu ne resteras pas seul. Même dans l'autre monde, je veux rester à tes côtés pour te protéger.

Plus jamais personne ne te fera du mal. Plus jamais personne ne te touchera, mis à part moi.

_  
__know how heaven looks like  
let's try hell it might be right_

Toi, comme moi, ne recherchons plus la paix. On a compris, sans vraiment se le dire, que c'était inaccessible.

Alors autant pourrir dans ce que nous connaissons par cœur.

Ici, dans les abîmes, plus rien ne peut nous surprendre.

Dormons, et peut être que demain ne se lèvera pas…

_  
__baby doll you're a porn soul  
homeless wall I'm your prom doll._

------------------------


End file.
